1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulated container, and more particularly, to an insulated container providing a convenient access.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is known in the art to provide insulated containers for shipping goods in a controlled thermal environment. Such a container is frequently a substantially parallelepiped structure made from rotationally molded, insulated walls. In one such structure, each of the dimensions is approximately between three and four feet, thus providing a structure having a cubic volume of between about twenty-seven cubic feet and sixty-four cubic feet. In such a container, the bottom, four legs, and four walls are typically either formed in one piece or permanently connected to form a unitary structure. The lid or top of the container is a separate two-piece configuration and either fits securely on top of the walls, or is hingeably connected to the walls. The door is hingeably connected to the sidewall of the container.
One known use for such a described container is the shipping and/or storage of dry ice (carbon dioxide) or ice cream. When using such a container, particularly a container having a dimension of at least four feet in height, it is not difficult to remove products from the container when the container is full and the products are near the top of the container. However, as the container is emptied, the user must lean over into the container to remove the products from the bottom of the container. Having to lean over to remove products from the bottom of the container is ergonomically inefficient, uncomfortable, and in the case of dry ice, unnecessarily exposes the user to vapors from the evaporating carbon dioxide. Also using such a container, particularly a container having a one piece lid having dimensions of at least four foot square, is awkward to handle and is ergonomically inefficient and unsanitary if the lid is placed on the ground or floor.
Another insulated structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,073, and is described as a freezing container for storing and shipping animal carcasses. The disclosed container includes a truncated portion through which an access is provided. The truncated portion enables the access to be provided closer to the floor of the container than an access which extends through the top of the container. However, the truncated portion also reduces the useable volume of the container. For example, anything within the container above the beginning of the truncated portion could spill out of the container when the access door is opened.